


Rhett's Role

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Link, Hurt/Comfort, Piggyback Rides, Protective Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: Link twisted his ankle.





	Rhett's Role

_Cow pasture in North Carolina, 1988_

  
Link messed up his ankle. It didn’t surprise Rhett that much.

“The stones were slippery, ok?”

Link tried to walk on his own. His grimacing face was kind of funny, but Rhett was a good friend and chose to help. He grabbed onto Link’s shoulder to support him.

After all, it would suck if Link’s ankle didn’t heal fast. They had things to do. Rhett had no idea how long it took for ankles to heal.

That Achilles guy died from his ankle, right?

“This isn’ workin’. I’ll piggyback ya, get on.”

“Wow, ‘is high up,” Link giggled, breaths hitting Rhett’s neck. “I can see all the way to China from here. Look, there’s the Wall!”

“That’s the fence. You hit your head too?”

“Hey, how fast can ya go?”

Link weighed nothing. Rhett could run like the wind. If it was blowing, which it wasn’t. It was hot, the sun-dried grass smell strong in the still air.

“Faster than you,” was what Rhett chose to go with. The truth. Then he set on a run.

“My _ankle is twisted_!” Link complained at the unfairness, but still laughed at the sudden change in speed, his chest shaking against Rhett’s back.

It wasn’t Rhett’s fault. Pastures weren’t supposed to have rocks. His foot caught and they both went flying.

Rhett was holding onto Link’s legs, so he fell face-first, his cheek getting a good grass scratching. It hurt. Then other parts kind of started to hurt too.

Link was still attached to Rhett’s back, and Rhett was still grabbing his legs. “ _Ow_ ,” Link whined, dragging out his arms from under Rhett and then rolling off of him.

Rhett turned to face him, and saw that Link’s hands were scratched up. “How many times do you need to get hurt in one day?” he joked.

Link bristled like an angry street cat. “This was your fault!”

“You asked me to run!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yeah you did!”

Link’s face scrunched and he turned away. His back shook a little.

“Does it hurt?” Rhett asked. His own cheek was burning in pulses now that a little time had passed.

“I think I wanna yak…” Link mumbled.

Rhett crawled closer. He grabbed Link’s shoulder, but the boy was still hiding his face. “You ok?” he whispered.

Link mumbled in reply.

Rhett pushed against Link. “Come on, get up. I’ll carry you back home. And I won’t run, I promise.”

Link agreed to climb back onto Rhett’s back. Rhett’s own knees were hurting, and he knew he’d have bruises in weird places the next day, but he had no problem carrying Link anyway. It was what he was supposed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/174729918971/so-its-the-middle-of-the-night-and-i-wanted)


End file.
